As a Warrior
by KupKak
Summary: I've always daydreamed about being a warrior, and telling the future! Set in the first series, but spoilers may come!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Kupkak was bored one day, writing a useless fanfic, when she fell asleep. She woke up in a dream. Her dream-self peered around, and saw a fiery tomcat rising from a cat bed. " Hey Cupcake!" he spoke, stretching his legs. Kupkak was taken aback, a talking cat! "Cupcake! Rusty! Food!" called a human voice from above. _Rusty… _Thought Cupcake, adapting to her 'name' _It sounds so familiar…_ " I had that mouse dream again," Rusty meowed. When suddenly 'Cupcake' realized, she was in warriors!

**Don't tell me you haven't thought about being a warriors cat and telling them the future and stuff. Read and Review, and while you're at it, check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claimer: I own Warriors. Just Kidding! I was going to wait for a review to continue but I just can't…**

'Cupcake' was still adapting to her new name. But she brushed it off and meowed to Rusty, "Let's go outside, Smudge might be out." She was taking advantage of her knowledge. Rusty tipped his head to the side, " I thought you hated him, yesterday you said he was ' lazier than Henry and meaner than a forest cat.'" _Oops… I need to not rush to assumptions. _Cupcake almost said something about the 'forest cats' but she didn't want to push it. "Well, I wanted dig my claws into him!" She said, trying to brush it off. " Why don't we go to into the woods, maybe you can catch a mouse!" Rusty looked pleased at this " You read my mind! But Smudge said there are cats out there who eat live rabbits and sharpen their claws on old bones!" Cupcake almost let out a laughing purr. " Smudge also said that Henry caught a bird, do you really believe him Firestar?" Cupcake closed her mouth. What had she done?

**Which is why I probably would never be in warriors. I'm thinking of following this up with Sequel in the newer generations, (ex. As A Leader, As a Medicine Cat, As a Queen) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Please check out my other story, The Lost Kit.**

"Come on lets go!" Cupcake said, trying to cover up her slip up. Rusty tried to question her, " Who's Fi--" "No one!" _That was way too close!_ As they trotted to the forest, Cupcake detected the faint scent of a cat and saw a tuft of grey kit-fur. _Good. At least we didn't wait too long. _She saw everything at once that second. Rusty dove after a mouse and Greypaw shot out of the brambles. Before she knew what she was doing, Cupcake sprang (AN: sprang, sprung, springed?) at Greypaw. Rusty ran back and together they pinned the grey apprentice to the cold ground. Cupcake flicked her ear to Rusty's flank, signaling him to release Greypaw. "Hello kittypets!" Greypaw said "You two put up good fights for two tame kitties!" Rusty growled " If you are the fiercest thing the forest has to offer--" Cupcake interrupted " He's not!" Both the toms stared at her. _Think fast! " I saw a large blue she-cat over here before. She looks like she could be a leader!" Greypaws gaze lightened, " That's Bluestar, our leader! A strange melodic voice sounded from the bushes "Thank you for the introduction Greypaw." A sleek blue she-cat and a masculine golden tom emerged from the bushes._


	4. Chapter 4

**I just viewed my reviews, and again, I will make small chapter, but numerous ones. Ajedi32, I loved your review! Lord Kelvin, not so much. I want creative criticism, not the stuff you posted. Why do you go on fan fiction, as you hate it so much. Please do not 'review' again. For those that can, Enjoy the story.**

Cupcakes body was lowed to the ground. Bluestars powerful voice seemed to shake the forest. "Rise, all three of you!" The three young cats rose. Bluestar addressed Greypaw first, "I was wondering how you would deal with multiple intruders. You did amazingly well!" She then addressed Rusty and Cupcake. "Kittypets, what are your names?" Rusty stammered. " I'mmm, ummmm Rr-Rusty annnnd uhh… this is …" "Cupcake." Cupcake interrupted. Bluestar evaluated the two ginger cats. " You both fought well and your cooperation was superb." The powerful she-cat evaluated Rusty and Cupcake. "How would you both like to join the clan?"

**There was no way this couldn't have happened. BTW sorry about the italic think last chapter. Tanks to Loststream and Leafpool407, loyal R&Rers!**


End file.
